Ambition
by CELLjenova
Summary: Ini tentang si alien terkenal yang sering di sebut2 di tiap seri FFVII. Baca ya dan jgan lupa review ya :D


**Disclaimer : Jenova yang cantik dan manis *HOEK* bukan punya saya, ini secara penuh hormat dimiliki oleh SE. **

* * *

Aku ini.....

Aku ini apa...?

Aku hanyalah sebuah makhluk....

Makhluk yang tidak tahu arah tujuan.

Tujuan tanpa arah dari satu planet ke planet lain dengan meteor andalanku.

Makhluk agung yang berambisi untuk menguasai seluruh planet.

Demi kesenanganku semata.

Dan bukan untuk siapa-siapa.

Hanya diriku.....

OoOoOoO

Tanpa sengaja atau sudah takdir.

Meteorku jatuh menabrak sebuah planet.

Planet yang menurutku sangat luas....persis seperti yang kuharapkan.

Ketika pertama kali melihatnya, aku langsung tertarik dan menyukainya.

Disanalah aku bertemu sebuah kaum bernama Cetra.

Awalnya mereka begitu was-was dengan keberadaanku yang terbilang asing dan aneh.

Tapi aku mendapat taktik....sebuah taktik licik.

Dengan wajah tidak bersalah, aku mengatakan pada mereka.

"Aku perlu bantuan kalian....tolong aku..."

Begitu mudahnya mereka percaya dengan kata-kata manis dan tipu muslihatku.

Aku senang dapat memperdayai mereka.

Karena dengan begini tujuanku menguasai planet akan lebih cepat tercapai.

OoOoOoO

Perlahan-lahan....

Orang Cetra itu mulai mempercayaiku.

Mereka berbuat baik padaku, bahkan mengagumiku.

Mereka memuji mata hijau emeraldku yang menyala-nyala.

Mereka memuji rambut silverku yang tergerai dengan indah ketika diterpa angin planet ini.

Banyak pula pemuda Cetra yang menyukaiku....mencintaiku.

Seperti halnya manusia Cetra mencintai Cetra lain.

Bahkan banyak juga dari mereka yang melamarku untuk menikahinya.

Bagiku itu semua benar-benar bodoh...konyol...

Aku hanya tertawa selepasnya di dalam hati.

Tertawa akan kebodohan mereka.

Tertawa karena ambisiku yang sebentar lagi.....

Yah...sebentar lagi akan tercapai.

OoOoOoO

Ku akui planet ini memang indah dan cantik.

Karena orang Cetra berusaha merawat mereka dengan sepenuh hati mereka.

Tapi akan menjadi lebih indah lagi....

Jika planet ini dihiasi oleh kehancuran dan penderitaan yang aku buat.

Penduduk Cetra mulai banyak yang mati...

Banyak pula yang menjadi monster....

Dan itu semua adalah hasil perbuatanku.

Aku senang....aku bahagia....aku bangga...

Senang melihat kaum cetra itu menderita, tanpa mengetahui perbuatanku.

Bahagia melihat mereka yang mati satu-persatu dan berubah menjadi monster.

Sehingga planet indah ini menjadi milikku.

Dan monster-monster yang kuciptakan itu akan turut bahagia bersamaku.

OoOoOoO

Ketika aku mulai jalan menuju setapak lagi menuju kebahagiaanku.

Orang-orang Cetra mengetahui rencana jeniusku.

Rencana jenius yang mereka sebut sebagai kebengisan, kelicikan, kekejian.

Dengan kejamnya mereka menghakimiku, mengeksekusiku.

Aku di kurung oleh mereka ke dalam tanah yang sangat dalam.

Bagiku ini sama saja dengan hukuman mati.

Setelah menguburku, aku sempat mendengar mereka tertawa begitu senang dan bahagia.

Rasa sakit dan amarah mulai menjalariku.

Aku marah pada mereka semua.

Aku benci.....

Aku dendam....

Dendam ini tidak akan kulupakan walau aku akan mati sekalipun.

Aku tertawa sendirian di tengah kegelapan.

Kembali menertawai mereka....

Karena suatu saat aku yakin, aku akan bangkit kembali.

Aku akan membunuh dan melenyapkan semua manusia Cetra.

Aku akan memanggil kembali meteorku.

Menghancurkan semuanya....

Tidak akan ada satu orangpun yang akan tersisa.

OoOoOoO

Aku bahkan bisa meramalkan....

Bahwa suatu saat nanti banyak manusia bodoh yang akan menggunakan kekuatanku.

Memanfaatkan kekuatanku agar mereka semua menjadi manusia super.

Dan saat itulah aku akan kembali memanfaatkan mereka.

Walaupun nanti tubuhku sudah tidak bisa bergerak lagi.

Bahkan berbicarapun juga sudah tidak bisa....

Aku yakin, aku bisa mempengaruhi mereka.

Demi tujuanku.....

Demi balas dendamku....

OoOoOoO

Setelah puas tertawa, aku perlahan menutup kedua mataku.

Aku memutuskan untuk tidur panjang....

Menunggu manusia-manusia itu melepaskanku dari kurungan gelap ini.

Dan melihat dunia kembali.

* * *

**A/N : Oke, ini saya buat atas permintaan jenova sendiri, karena dia barusan curhat ke saya *loh?* enggak2 yg tadi hanya bcanda, sebenarnya saya cuma iseng nulis2 ini, gara2 saya menderita insomnia dan tidak bisa tidur. Ketika saya lagi searching2 di google, saya ga sengaja ngetik 'jenova', muncullah artikel-artikel ttg dia. Dari situ saya mendapat inspirasi ngebuat ini, keseluruhan ceritanya sih sepertinya benar (sepertinya?) Tapi ada beberapa yang saya karang2 sendiri, seperti ciri2 jenova itu ato sifat2 bejat dia :b (soalnya di gamenyakan cuma bentuk wanita tapi gaje gitu deh). Mohon maaf buat pecinta FFVII kalo ada yang salah disini, trus mohon maaf juga kalo menampilkan fic gaje ini. Ripiuw selalu diharapkan! Kalo ngeripiuw bakal dapat ciuman dari jenova loh! *emg ada yg mau?* *digorok jenova asli* huhuhu makasih :)**


End file.
